The need for increased software application portability (i.e., the ability to execute a given software application on a variety of platforms having different hardware, operating systems, etc.), as well as the need to reduce time to market for independent software vendors (ISVs), have resulted in increased development and usage of managed runtime environments.
Managed runtime environments are typically implemented using a dynamic programming language such as, for example, Java, C#, etc. A software engine (e.g., a Java Virtual Machine (JVM), Common Language Runtime (CLR), etc.), which is commonly referred to as a runtime environment, executes the dynamic program language instructions. The runtime environment interposes or interfaces between dynamic program language instructions (e.g., a Java program or source code) to be executed and the target execution platform (i.e., the hardware and operating system(s) of the computer executing the dynamic program) so that the dynamic program can be executed in a platform independent manner.
Dynamic program language instructions (e.g., Java instructions) are not statically compiled and linked directly into native or machine code for execution by the target platform (i.e., the operating system and hardware of the target processing system or platform). Instead, dynamic program language instructions are statically compiled into an intermediate language (e.g., bytecodes) and the intermediate language may be interpreted or subsequently compiled by a just-in-time (JIT) compiler into native code or machine code that can be executed by the target processing system or platform. Typically, the JIT compiler is provided by a runtime environment that is hosted by the operating system of a target processing platform such as, for example, a computer system. Thus, the runtime environment and, in particular, the JIT compiler, translates platform independent program instructions (e.g., Java bytecodes, C# bytecodes, etc.) into native code (i.e., machine code that can be executed by an underlying target processing system or platform).
In order to allow programmers to dynamically allocate memory without being concerned with memory management issues, dynamic programming languages such as, for example, Java, C#, etc., use a garbage collection memory management system to allocate and free memory. The garbage collection memory management system will allocate and free memory from an area of the heap known as the managed heap. The managed heap is allocated and placed within the heap during the system initialization phase. In the prior art, the managed heap is placed near the top of the heap; immediately below the stack region.